Run For Your Life/Walkthrough
Run for your Life is the fourth mission for Hitman: Absolution. It is a direct continuation of the previous mission: Terminus where 47 sneaks into Blake Dexter's apartment through a ventilation shaft. 47 attempts to garrote Dexter's large bodyguard: Sanchez, but the bodyguard is able to overpower 47 and knock him out. Dexter learns of 47's identity and decides to frame him by killing a maid, who offered to housekeep. He then proceeds to torch his room and escapes with his assistant, Layla Stockton and Sanchez. Before the police can arrive at the apartment, 47 regains consciousness and barricades the door to the apartment with a closet. The police then attempt to enter the apartment, while 47 plans to escape. Burning Hotel You need to follow the room and escape the hotel through the window. There is nothing to be found in this segment. You start with the Folding Knife Dexter used to frame 47. After climbing through the window, the apartment's interior explodes. You need to shimmy on the ledge of the building and towards the fire escape on the right. Climb the fire escape onto the hotel's rooftop and continue. The rooftop will have 3 (or 4 on Professional) officers, which can all be avoided with timing. The smoke makes it somewhat easy to maneuver and Instinct allows for improved vision. If the player is planning to move with stealth, it is recommended to restart the Level, not the Checkpoint, if spotted. The reason for this is that the officers may not proceed if the Checkpoint is restarted, making it near impossible to enter the next segment. Library The player needs to escape the library while avoiding officers, however, any method is allowed. There are multiple lightings which can be released causing a distraction or an accident kill. Note that killing someone with a lighting being dropped will award the player with the "Death from Above" challenge. A Power Cord can be found and used for garroting, as the player does not start with the Fiber Wire. The player can choose to take the upper floor of the library, allowing for a less likely chance for detection but less space as well as the possibility of missing a Piece of Evidence in the 2nd part of the library. The player will still encounter some officers, but can easily be avoided. Multiple staircases can be found which lead to the upper floors. If the player took the upper floor on the right, they will reach a staircase which takes the player back down to the ground floor of the 3rd part of the library. The player can choose to move forward and continue through the staircase at the back, where they will need to face 3 officers (if on Professional), but they can choose to take an officer (Fizano), who is closest to the player, as a Human Shield, provided they have a firearm. The player can move towards that exit of the library then knock out the officer. This method will suffer a loss in points for being spotted but will award the player the "Picking on the New Guy" challenge. If the upper floor route taken was on the left, the player will be able to reach the way to the exit, which is guarded by 2 officers on Professional. They can easily be avoided, just be warned that if the player takes too long the 3rd officer can enter the area. If the player wants to take the ground floor, more stealth is required. If taking the doorway on the left it may be guarded by some officers. The lights in the 2nd part of the library can be sabotaged, it is found on the left of the large center doorway. This will distract the officers, causing them to investigate the fuse box. The first piece of Evidence is found in the middle room of the 2nd part of the library's ground floor. The problem is that if the player not fast enough, the table, which the evidence is on, may be difficult to reach as 2 officers will walk towards a table opposite the evidence. The player can choose to go through the large doorway to the 3rd part of the library or the smaller one on the right. Either way, the player will reach a damaged room, where the player needs to climb up. If the player was spotted, they may need to be wary of gunfire from the police. When reaching a wooden plank, a chandelier can be released. Killing some officers below. This method also awards the player the "Death from Above" challenge. The player will reach a door at the top of the room, which leads to the next segment. Pigeon Coop Whether or not, the player was spotted or not in the previous segment, a helicopter will approach the area, but if the player wasn't spotted, they won't be shot at yet. The player must use the cover of the Pigeon Coop's interior to avoid being shot or seen by the helicopter. Continue this method and you will move to the adjacent building's rooftop. The player will be in the rooftop's shed and a police officer will then enter it, but he can easily be avoided. The player can use the shed's ventilation shaft or exit through the doorway. If going stealthy use the rooftop's environment to avoid being seen by the officers or helicopters. Continue and you will reach a door, which leads to the next segment. Another way to pass this part is to knock the officer out and use his disguise to pass the helicopter (just like what you see in the demo). Although this is easier you will lose the chance to get "Suit Only" challenge unlocked, you need to hide the body as well. Shangri-La The player will be in an apartment filled with hippies and marijuana. The player needs to exit the apartment and avoid being seen by the police. When the player reaches a bathroom, they can choose to go left or right. If going left, the player will need to be careful as there are 2 officers. Going left allows for a quicker exit of the apartment and the 2nd piece of evidence can be found right after the room (with the police officers) on the counter on the left. If the player chose to go right, they will a room filled with weed, which can be used to their advantage. Staying crouched and not moving in the weed will keep you concealed from the officers' vision. Be warned that an officer will spot you if you are right in front of them. Continue and you will reach a room, where 2 officers are, but will then leave the apartment. You can tail them and exit the apartment. Note that moving through the weed without spotted will award the player with the "Backpacker's Dream" challenge. The player now needs to access the building's elevator, but it is guarded by several officers, so you will need to distract them. The player can activate the tape deck which is in the room, to the right of the man being questioned by an officer. The officers guarding the elevator will enter the room with the tape deck and start dancing. You can then access the elevator with ease since none of them will notice you if you keep a distance. Note that using this method will award the player the "In Stereo" challenge. Also note that if the player is disguised as an officer, they can use the electronic piano as a hiding spot. Another method of distraction to lure the guards to a safe in a room to the right of the building. The player will need to find the notebook, which is in the room next to the safe and across the bathroom. The player can open the safe. There is a Remote explosive in the safe which the player can use to lure the guards by arming them and detonating them. Another method is to use the nearby radio, while the safe is open, and the officer outside the room will investigate it. He will then call the officers guarding the elevator to come to the room with the open safe. This method awards the player the "Business is Booming" challenge. Whatever method is taken, the player can access the elevator and enter the next segment. Train Station The player needs to evade the police, restart the train signals and escape. The player will start in the lobby of the building and the player can choose to take the door in front, but this requires a Police Officer disguise as well as a lot of Instinct. The player can choose to take the route to left, where a police officer will check the room (Only on Professional). He can be avoided easily. The player then needs to wait for the SWAT members to leave the exit. If the player was disguised as an officer and took the door in front. The player should use the Box of donuts at the reception desk to hide. This will save Instinct and allow you to evade the SWAT. The third and final piece of Evidence can be found behind the reception desk, but it is extremely difficult to get without a disguise, especially on Professional. As the desk can't be scaled and the player will face at least 2 officers who prevent you from going behind the desk. To achieve this on Professional with the Suit, you need to take the scissors in the back right corner of the room you are in, this isn't needed if you already have a light weighed weapon. Take the left route and scale the cover on the right, but don't continue, this allows the SWAT team to move. Then take the cover closer to the door, so you are behind the officer. The officer will then leave the area, but you need to distract him again. Evade him, while doing so and use the Metal Pipe ahead to distract the officer who is standing at the reception desk. Throw the metal pipe at the desk which has a box in front of it. The metal pipe needs to be thrown at the box, as this will give you enough time. Stay crouched behind the stair's railing on the left and throw the scissors near the office who is watching the reception desk. He will turn to investigate and you can grab the Evidence. You need to then quickly exit the reception desk and hide behind the railing again before the 2 other distracted officers return. The player can exit through the door at the end of the room and enter the crowd, the player will need to be careful about the 2 nearby officers, preventing civilians from entering the building. The train platform is filled with officers, so caution is highly advised. The player must stay in any civilian crowds to prevent detection, as well as keep 47's face away from the officers' sight. This is extremely hard on Purist, due to the lack of a HUD, so the claw toy machines are very useful as they provide hiding. The player needs to reach the train's control room and restart the signals for the train on Platform B. It is advised to go to the crowd of civilians at the service desk on the other side of the platform and go to the platform's ledge and climb in through the window. Stay crouched and climb the ladder to the control room. The man on the phone won't see you, so it is completely safe to restart the train signals. Exit the room through the door onto the bridge and keep 47's face to the left to avoid detection. You have to be very careful, especially on Purist as multiple officers patrol the bridge and detection is very likely, due to the confined space. When moving towards the other side of the bridge, stay in crowds and look away from the officers. The toy claw machine provides the player safety from being spotted. When the coast is clear, keep moving towards Platform B. Now you have to wait 60 seconds for the train to arrive, while avoiding police officers, with some are standing still while others are patrolling. There is a toy claw machine on the other side of the Platform B, but it may be hard to reach on Purist. When the train does arrive, be wary of the officers standing on the edge of the platform, as they will attempt to stop civilians from boarding the train. Note that it is possible to be spotted even when you have boarded the train, to ensure that none of the officers are looking at you. When you board the train, it leaves the station and the mission ends. Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs